pretty_cure_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Kakihara Hanon
Kakihara Hanon (柿原はのん Kakihara Hanon) is one of the main characters of Yatta! Pretty Cure 5. Unlike her fellow Cures, she does not attend L'École des Cinq Lumières Middle School, but rather the middle school division of the presitigious private school L'Academie Privée du Diamant as a first-year student. Her alter ego is Cure Citrus (キュアシトラス Kyua Shitorasu), the successor of Cure Lemonade as Pretty Cure of Effervescence. Appearance Hanon is the smallest of the five cures, being petite in stature, which she has a complex about. She has long swirly goldenrod hair, fastens a thin black alice ribbon on top of her head and mahogany brown eyes. She wears the standard female Privee du Diamant uniform, consisting of a creamy yellow one piece dress, light blue necktie with a diamond shaped pin, over a lacy petticoat. Underneath, she wears light grey pantyhose and white clogs. Her casual clothes consist of light, dainty blouses and frilly dresses. She wears high heels to compensate for her height. Personality Hanon is a well mannered and sophisticated young lady, but due to being sickly and a tragic accident during childhood, she had been left incapable of communicating with others. This makes her come across aloof and snobbish, even after finally recovering and attending school on a regular basis. Her favorite subjects are Math, English, and Art; but she struggles with Physical Education because of her constitution. She often goes to fancy parties with her parents, but because of her shyness she doesn't find any enjoyment out of them and she also considers the ballroom dresses her parents buy for her to be gaudy. Late in the series, likely due to bonding with children, video games and manga become something of a guilty pleasure for her (despite her considering such things "unbecoming" and "unfit for proper ladies"). In particular, she takes a shine to the "Conjure Evening" (parody of Summon Night) franchise, and ends up secretly visiting Hoshiki to play. History She is the daughter of the owner of an affluent and influential zaibatsu, with his group having an assortment of industries. Her mother runs a fine china franchise, also affiliated with her father's conglomerate. Hanon had been bedridden for much of her life until three years prior to the events of the series, rarely able to attend school because of her illness. and thus has doubts about making friends. This also stems from an incident with a childhood friend who died in a train accident, weeks after she promised that she would look after Hanon through thick and thin. The reason she is so fond of children is due to her never being able to enjoy life as a child herself, seeking to guide and care for them. She sometimes dreams of becoming a kindergarten teacher, but she knows that she is the heiress to her family's fortune and thus disregards such hopes. Relationships Amagasaki Hoshiki - Hanon secretly displays fits of envy because of Hoshiko's ability to easily make friends, but gradually learns to actually value bonds with others. In turn, her envy turns to admiration, even putting with Hoshiko refering to herself as her older sister figure. She is one of the few people Hanon will express her true feelings with. Amai Urara - As Hanon volunteered to help out at the orphanage Urara was donating to, she overcomes her ingrained insecurities and drops her cold facade as she bonds with the children living there. Hanon looks up to Urara for her selflessness, and also comes to admire her for as the former Pretty Cure of Effervescence (somewhat putting her at odds with Asuka). Urara also happens to have strong ties with the Kakihara family, without Hanon knowing at first. Prince Muscovite - He follows Hanon to Earth and transfers to her class posing as Umno Masato. He attempts to confess his feelings to Hanon but they go unnoticed because Hanon has no understanding of romantic love. He learns to prepare obento for her, and secretly leaves them in her vincinity, but they are very unappetizing with only Hoshiki somehow finding them appealing. As Hanon learns to become closer to others, she reciprocates Masato's feelings, but prefers to keep a platonic relationship with him as she comes to enjoy his vastly improving cooking skills late in the series. Hanon's childhood friend was a loud, mischievous and bratty tomboy, despite also hailing from a wealthy family. Hanon enjoyed her company whenever she climbed up the tree near Hanon's window, telling Hanon all sorts of tall tales and overexaggerated accounts. Her friend was also fixated with ninja, taking pride in her stealth when sneaking onto the Kakihara manor grounds and calling tree climbing her "special technique". [[Tsukishima Mai|'Tsukishima Mai']]' '- Aside from her friend, the only other person she was attached to prior to becoming a Cure was the family steward. The steward cares for and is fiercely loyal to Hanon, but often bemoans the risk of losing her job whenever the young scion becomes willful and secretly defies her parent's wishes, like keeping Hanon's friend's visits classified or consealing her interest in manga and video games later in the season. When Asuka commissions Cinq Lumieres' Sewing Club to Hanon's mansion in order to design a ballroom dress that suits Hanon's tastes, she finds herself at the mercy of the otaku Club President. Because Hanon was dabbling in video games by that point in the series, the President recommends that she play "Conjure Evening" because Hanon reminded her of one of the game's characters. Cure Citrus The Tropical Taste of Effervescence! Cure Citrus! はじける熱帯の味！キュアシトラス！ Hajikeru Nettai no Aji! Kyua Shitorasu! Cure Citrus (キュアシトラス Kyua Shitorasu) is Hanon's Pretty Cure alter ego. In this form, she is able to manipulate sunlight, which manifests itself as golden yellow energy, differing from Cure Étoile's glittering pink starlight energy. Her primary finishers are Citrine Burst, which she starts out with, and Papillon Aroma, which she learns after earning her Papillon Saber. Among the five Cures, her physical abilities are the weakest, despite boosting her vitality an extent. However, she is able to use her photokinesis to bind opponents in place, erect barriers, and conjure devastating bursts of energy. Etymology Kakihara (柿原) - Kaki means persimmon, alluding to her being Cure Citrus, and and hara (原), a common Japanese surname ender, means field. Unlike Yumehara, this is an actual surname, shared with voice actor Kakihara Tetsuya, who, among many notable anime roles, voiced Brian Taylor from Smile Pretty Cure!. Hanon (波音) - Literally means soundwave. Her voice actress is Mizuhashi Kaori. Her favorite foods are vichyssoise, opera cake, and Earl Grey tea. She later takes a liking to shrimp tempura. Trivia Category:Yatta! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yatta! Pretty Cure 5 characters Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5